


[Working Title] Hands on Education

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Dino/Romario (Reborn), Care and Feeding of One's Sky, Flame Active Character(s), Inappropriate Teaching Moments, M/M, POV Gokudera Hayato, Pre-Relationship Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Recreational Drug Use, The Talk, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: “Think of this as an interactive and explicit version of the Talk. Because at some point you’re going to have to take care of Tsunayoshi, and you don’t want to hurt him in the process.”





	[Working Title] Hands on Education

“Tsuna, you’re to spend the day with Dino. And you'll spend the day with Romario, Gokudera. They both have much to teach you about the day-to-day management of your duties." He grumbles at the Arcobaleno's diktat, but he knows better than to try and argue, given the way the chibi hitman torments Tsuna for doing just that. He pretends not to hear the comment from Reborn about Dino being much more entertaining without his right hand; his experience was that the Cavallone Don's clumsiness was the subject of much bemused speculation within the Flame Mafia, both as to its cause, what occasionally ameliorated it and the next (mis)fortune that would happen to the young Don as a result of it. He had had plans with his Juudaime; they had homework to get done, and then he was going to try and explain some more European and Italian History so that Reborn had a foundation to explain the nuances of the history of Flame Mafia to Juudaime; Sesto and Ottava’s exploits make very little sense without that background.

Part of his grumble was because the Arcobaleno was splitting the two of them up. He didn’t _like_ being separated from his Juudaime. He wasn’t convinced that that was _safe_ ; at least if he was there, there was someone absolutely focused on his Juudaime’s safety. He considered _most_ adults as the enemy; while he might have sort of have recategorised Dino as acceptable because he was _trying_ to help Tsuna, he wasn’t _sure_ he was willing to extend that recategorisation beyond the older Sky’s right hand and consigliere. Because if someone attacked Tsuna and Dino, most of Dino’s men would reflexive protect _their_ Sky first. Not his.

He headed back to his apartment; if he was going to be taken seriously, even by the Cavallone, he'd need to dress more like a mafioso. More so than his delinquent persona, anyway. He smokes half a pack of cigarettes on the way back to his apartment and then screws the last two up when he realises just how bad his stress smoking is getting. Damnit, he’s going to have to do something about that; it’s an expensive habit.

He pulls on his one good suit, and slips _most_ of his rings off - there are two he refuses to remove, and most mafioso wear that many. He scowls at himself in the mirror; he looks a little too much like the picture of his dead great-uncle for his tastes, given how much he doesn’t want people to remember that he’s the Falco heir, and straightens his tie. He _hates_ this suit and the shit that goes with it, but he can't just 'fight' his way to being Tsuna's right hand. Whilst that worked within their little Family, he also has to make himself acceptable to other Dons and their right hands too; yes, Tsuna was strong-willed, and possessive, and would _demand_ that they respect him, but the disapproval of one's peers was a hard thing to resist, and he didn’t want to be the cause of a new Mafia War.

Romario is waiting for him with one of the Cavallone's more discreet vehicles when he emerges from his apartment, and he gets into the car with a certain amount of trepidation. He has no idea what Reborn means by _day-to-day_ duties. Not given the way the Arcobaleno had said it; he was half expecting to be introduced to the joys of paperwork, but that didn’t really _fit_. And he was already a named Hitman, so it probably wasn’t murder or extortion. That was more something that _Takeshi_ needed an introduction to, given he seemed to be positioning himself as Juudaime’s left hand, albeit unintentionally.

The older man drives their car into the underground car park of the kind of high end hotel he should have realised Dino - as the Cavallone Decimo - would be staying in. It’s in downtown Namimori, or what passes for downtown Namimori, anyway, part of one of the skyscrapers there, and Romario brings the car to a smooth stop in front of a set of elevators, and hands the keys to the waiting valet. The lift requires a card key to operate, and then they’re deposited in a bland corridor with only a single door. It opens into a _very_ elegant and very large set of rooms, judging by the doors he can see through. Possibly large enough that Dino and his inner circle all sleep within it.

“Take a seat, Hayato.” He suspects the doors were left open deliberately, so he could see there was no one else in the suite; the gesture is appreciated, but he guesses the room is bugged anyway, and he sits as gracefully as he can on one of the surprisingly comfortable sofas. Romario crosses to a tantalus in the common area and pours himself a glass of marsala. "Want something to drink?"

He does. It's one of the things he misses about Italy, the fact that he can't have a drink when he wants one, and he suspects that it'll make some parts of whatever this conversation is going to be about easier. They obviously weren't going to be discussing any of the more mundane parts of being a Don's right hand; the lack of stacks of paperwork and the more ‘intimate’ environment had told him that much. "Please." Romario pours him his own glass of the marsala. It’s a little sweet for his tastes, but it’s strong enough he can _taste_ the alcohol at the back of his throat.

“What do you _think_ I do for my Boss, Hayato?” The question isn’t the one he was expecting. Nor was expecting the older man to be lounging in one of the chairs; he’d never seen the Cavallone consigliere act so informally. “Besides the obvious things, I mean.”

He mulls the question over in his head and sips at the marsala. The obvious things were paperwork, and all the personnel management; he’d see Romario command the Cavallone men, and the older man was _definitely_ a Cavallone Guardian. Dino was also less clumsy with Romario around; was that something? He’s out of practise at drinking alcohol; he can feel the marsala going to his head. What else could the man mean? “He’s incredibly clumsy without you around, isn’t he?”

Romario’s smile is soft and amused, and affectionate, and the _other_ set of duties - well, an _idea_ of them, anyway - pops into his mind. “He is. He’s better than he was; you should have seen him before Reborn took him in hand.”

He swallows, and takes another hasty mouthful of the marsala. He doesn’t want to give the answer that had just popped into his head. The Cavallone Don was still unmarried. Not surprising given the mess he’d had to clear up, and between the Mafia’s rules about bastards, and how coveted Sky bloodlines were, it made sense that Dino wasn’t fucking fireflies. He reframes it in his head, thinks about rewarding Juudaime for completing his paperwork with a blow job; at a post-fight Tsuna, with his Flame still alight on his forehead pinning him down and fucking him with his Dying Will. Then he thought about whether Kyoko would make an appropriate Donna for the Vongola, and shook his head; she’d be eaten alive.

“That’s a _very_ cute blush, Hayato. You’ve figured it out, haven’t you?” He nods. His brain has circled back to Juudaime naked, and his cock sinking into his Boss’s ass, splitting it open, his Sky begging for more. His own cock throbbed insistently at the mental image. “Think of this as an interactive and _explicit_ version of the Talk. Because at some point you’re going to have to take care of Tsunayoshi, and you don’t want to hurt him in the process.” His cock almost shrivels at the idea of hurting his Juudaime. “And you’re far too Cloudy for Dino to be the one to demonstrate this to Tsuna, instead.” Romario downed the remainder of the glass, and then rose surprisingly smoothly from his chair and crossed to the tantalus and poured himself a second glass. He then pulled a small vial out of his pocket. "Want something to make this easier?" What was Romario offering him and _why_? The older man had used the word _interactive_. Which meant - he bit his lip - Romario wasn’t planning to just _talk_ at or to him; he meant to demonstrate. He shuts his eyes briefly, puts aside his obsession with his Juudaime and his general distrust of adults, and considered the older man in his own right. His cock twitches in response, and he downs what’s left of his drink.

He eyed the vial warily, and Romario handed him the vial so he could examine it, and took his glass to refill it. The shimmer and the color of the liquid in the vial is unmistakeable, and he bites his lip. He avoided any addictions when he was on the street, but if he'd been offered this one, he wouldn't have been able to resist taking it. Not that it will be addictive to him now, given he has a Sky; at least not with Tsuna in the process of being unSealed. But it could be _very_ addictive for those without a Sky, as it mimicked the feeling of having one, for at least a little while. He nods, and Romario uses an eyedropper to put three drops in his drink. He swirls it thoughtfully, and downs the remainder of his drink. If the rumours he's heard are right ...

... it's like Tsuna is in the room with them, in dying will mode, his Flames focused _on_ him, but multiplied exponentially. It's heady, and okay, he's going to forgive the Arcobaleno for a lot of chaos if this is what the final result of Juudaime’s training was going to be. "Good, Hayato?" He nods, head still spinning at the sensations from the drug. He watches as the older man adds three drops to his own drink, and downs it. He’s curious as to why Romario’s taking the drug, too. The man _had_ an Active and unSealed Sky. He feels a burst of Sun Flames from Romario, and then the consigliere steps closer, and he suspects his curiosity must have shown on his face. “There’s more than one reason to use Sky High, Hayato. It’s not just a street drug. The medical use is for widowed Guardians; however we’re going to be using one of it’s more off-label uses.” Fingers trace across his cheekbones, and _oh_. He hadn't been expecting a feedback loop; he can feel skin under his fingertips despite them being on his lap. That wasn't something he'd heard about Sky High. His finger tips tingle, and then Romario presses his lips to his, and he gasps. The extra feedback on top of Romario’s lips pressing against his is intoxicating. The older man takes advantage of the way his mouth opens to tease him with his tongue, and the sensations are overwhelming; he’s kissed and been kissed, but feeling both sides of this kiss wasn’t something he was equipped to process.

All he can do is moan in pleasure, and Romario breaks the kiss and makes an amused sound. "Now imagine it's your Sky doing this to you. Or you're doing it to your Sky." His knees almost buckle, and fuck, he was right, he'd have had a serious addiction to this if he'd access to it on the streets. He'd never had a _home_ until Tsuna, and even a brief taste of it. And if rumours were to be believed, Sky High was only a _shadow_ of what one actually got from a Sky. "I'm going to show you how to look after your Tsunayoshi, Hayato. We'll start with blow jobs. They're _always_ good for your Sky's stress, and are a lot neater than _many_ other options." His mind goes blank, and he suspects he’d missed half of what Romario had said, between the thought of _Tsuna_ kissing him the way Romario just had, and the mention of blowjobs, and the implication that he’d get to give them to - or receive them from - his Sky.

He tries to concentrate on what Romario’s saying, but the older man has dropped to his knees, and is stroking his fingers lightly over his erect cock through the stiff fabric of his suit pants, and his fingers tingle with the sensation. He manages to wrench his attention back to Romario just in time to hear the older man say, "You have to assess how frustrated your Sky is. Sometimes he'll need the tease; if he does, take the time to pet and stroke him through his pants, and then, perhaps, unzip his fly with your teeth. And sometimes, you've only got five minutes to get him off, and you have to work a little faster. We'll start with the quick and dirty method, and move onto something a little more 'elegant' once we've taken the edge off." The older man’s Sun Flames, the Sky High, and the feedback loop have him absolutely rock hard. He probably will be for the rest of the day, even though he’s starting to get the hang of the feedback, and he hisses when the Cavallone consigliere unzips his fly, and with his cooperation, pulls the trousers off his thin hips.

They slid down his legs, and thump to the floor; he's glad that he'd not chambered a round in his pistol. Having it go off would have been embarrassing. But he probably would have been bright pink anyway, if not for the fact that the Sky High had him semi-euphoric; there was something highly disconcerting about this position, and it was only made more so by the fact that Romario was eyeing his cock like it was a treat. "A pleased Sky is a _very_ heady thing. You'll find yourself doing _all_ sorts of things to feel it. Now slide forward in the chair, Hayato."

He does. He squeaks; the older man had wrapped a hand around his cock, and had just licked the tip of it. The burst of flavour in his own mouth, and the shadowy 'feel' of both the muscle movements, the soft skin under his palm, and against his tongue startled him. Which meant that he was frozen when Romario unceremoniously sucked the head of his cock. The suction was intense, and then the older man was fucking his own mouth on his cock, and he allowed his hands to drop into the dark hair. He didn’t make any attempt to control the pace Romario was setting; he just needed the anchor in the maelstrom of sensations he was being consumed by. The intense suction and the feeling of a cock sliding over his tongue, combine to have him cumming so quickly that he does blush despite the Sky High. But that had been the point, hadn't it? That had been an example of a quick and dirty blowjob to bring his Sky off between meetings, and his subconscious, at least, had cataloged _everything_ the older man had done, and he was fairly sure he could reproduce it if he could pin Tsuna down long enough. Romario sat back on his heels and looked up at him. "There's a couple of variations to that one. If you're confident about your gag reflex, you won’t need the hand at the base of your Sky’s cock, which leaves you a hand free to finger your Sky with. But I’d advise externally only unless you've got wipes handy." There's a drop of his cum at the corner of the consigliere's mouth and he twitches when the man's tongue darts out to lick it up. "Now I’ve taken the edge off, I think we’ll move onto penetration unless you’d like to focus a little more on blow jobs and hand jobs a little more first."

He swallows, and he can feel his cheeks heat; he’d fooled around with one or two of the other street kids his own age before Reborn had summoned him, but he hadn’t gone _that_ far. "Pppenetration?!" His voice squeaks and Romario's smile is amused.

"That's why we _both_ took Sky High, Hayato. So that I could show you what it feels like and share the muscle memories that make it enjoyable. It can take time to learn them otherwise, and be painful; we can avoid that this way, so your mind _knows_ it's pleasurable and your body knows what to do. And it's important you know how to top safely, too; there's nothing worse than worrying about hurting your Sky." That makes him pay attention. The idea of hurting Jyuudaime makes his skin prickle in discomfort, and his Flames _rage_. "And you will top your Sky sometimes. Mostly when they're exhausted and need to be pinned to the bed so they sleep, but there'll be other times, too. So. Penetration. We're _both_ going to take showers, and then we'll adjourn to one of the spare bedrooms, Hayato. I'd suggest we share, but this isn't the sexy type of shower, and neither cubicle is big enough for two. Oh, and Hayato, I'll get Bono to bring you up a better holster later; that one's far too obvious in that suit if you know what you're looking for, and very slow on the draw. The bracers are impressive though." They should be; he'd paid enough for them at one of the specialists on Mafia Island.

The shower is insanely luxurious, _but_ there's a waterproofed instruction card and another small vial of Sky High, and his cheeks have to be scarlet, they feel so hot. Given the amount of Sky High that he was being given access to, Dino had to know what they were doing and _approve_. Either the Sky paid for the drug, or made it himself. He follows the instructions and is not surprised when the second dose of Sky High makes even _that_ enjoyable. His cheeks are still pink when he emerges, wrapped in a towel, from the bathroom. Romario is waiting for him, an amused expression on his face. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Not this time, no, but when your Sky is taking you regularly, it helps keep things from getting nasty." The older man drops his towel, and he squeaks at the sight, and is insanely grateful for the fact Romario has decided things will be going the way they were, because there was no way that would have fitted. No, nope, no, it was thicker than his _wrist_! Romario tracked his own line of sight, and the cock he was staring at twitched. "Oh, it'd fit, Hayato. I'd just have to stretch you carefully. Dino's cock is even bigger," there was an appreciative shiver that flowed through the older man's whole body at the thought of his own Sky, "and that would fit in Tsunayoshi's tiny body if whoever was preparing him was patient enough. It'd be a pretty sight, wouldn't it?" He nods, his adam's apple bobbing convulsively. Tsuna sliding down a long, thick cock; Tsuna sat in Dino's lap, squirming in pleasure, his lithe form against Dino's larger frame. His own cock twitched in appreciation at the mental images.

The older man smiles, and then lies on the bed, face down. On the bedside table, there were various supplies, and he eyed them consideringly. "What do I need to do?"

"I'm used to fucking and being fucked by my Sky, so you could just smear some lube on your cock and stick it in me, but we're going to do this _properly_. The gloves are a personal choice; likewise the condoms _if_ you're clean - both internally and of anything infectious - but if you're not sure, use them. Here, they'll help with the sensitivity from the Sky High. So take your rings off, Hayato, and put on a glove, and I'll talk you through this." He does.

And when he touches Romario's body with a gloved, lubed finger he squeaks again; it feels like there’s a finger pressing against his own entrance, and the lube is _freezing_. "That’s _cold_!" The older man laughs.

"Temperature play can be fun, but it'll warm up quickly enough. Now, what you're feeling for is the muscle tension, and you're trying to gentle it into relaxing. Practise means you can do it consciously, but to start with, you need to coax the receiving partner into relaxation. It'll be more obvious if you concentrate on your body’s own response to this. The Sky High will act as a mirror. You do also need to read the sounds and body language your partner is making; go too quickly and you'll soon know about it if you're watchful." He hissed at the doubled sensations.

Despite the glove, the older man's skin there is incredibly smooth and soft, and so very, very hot. He can also feel the Flames dancing beneath Romario's skin, brought to the surface by the Sky High and they're incredibly heady. He knows other Suns, but there's something smooth, and controlled about the Cavallone consigliere's Flames. It's like the marsala he'd been given to drink earlier. He feels the tension give, and he had can scissor his fingers, and Romario moans, appreciatively. "It'll take longer with your Sky, or to stretch yourself, to start with, but you get the idea, Hayato. Now. Withdraw your fingers and get rid of the glove, then put a condom on."

He does. He fumbles the first condom, and Romario, who has rolled back to watch him, takes it from him and throws it in the bin, and then eases a fresh rubber over his cock. He squeaks, and then moans when the older man runs finger nails lightly over the fragile skin of his balls and tugs almost playfully at his pale pubes. Romario flops back onto his front again, his legs spread, and he agrees with the older man's choice of position. Face to face would be too intimate for what this is, at least right now. "Line your cock up with my entrance, and _push_ \- but don't force - your way in." It takes all of his self-control to follow that instruction. Not with how gloriously hot and tight Romario is; all he wants to do is rut mindlessly on the older man. The Sun's voice is hoarse with pleasure when he finally bottoms out, the older man's opening tight around the base of his cock.

His second thrust is hesitant, and stuttering, and it takes another three or four before he figures out how to take the other man smoothly, and he's really grateful for the year he spent on Mafia Island at Colonello's mercy. It means he has the strength and the muscle tone to do this without awkward shaking or muscles screaming at the abuse. But Romario isn't moaning, and there's only a low level pleasure radiating from the older man at the stimulation of skin against skin , and he _knows_ there's a piece of male anatomy that can make this feel really, really good, and he shifts himself until he feels the spark of pleasure shoot up his own spine even as the Sun's head comes up sharply, and the muscles around his cock tense.

"There." The word is hissed, and he hides a smile as he aims to strike that same place over, and over again. It doesn't help that each thrust sends a pulse of pleasure up his spine, a feedback loop that he suspects could get very very addictive, especially if both he and his partner had the stamina for extended play. Romario starts to buck back against his thrusts, which makes it harder to get the angle right, but makes for more of a thrill when he does.

He soon has to bite his lip to keep from cumming again. He might be a teenage boy, and this his first 'real' sexual encounter, but he doubted he could get it back up again quickly. And it did feel very, very good - especially with the Sky High echo that he was receiving. He knows that he's suppose to make sure his partner cums before he does if he's penetrating, but Romario's showing no signs of being anywhere near his own orgasm. But. He reaches for his own Flames, amplified by the Sky High and _wills_ them to help. He'd felt Romario _use_ his Sun Flames earlier to do something with the drug, and he had more than just Storm to use. He _knew_ he did. Multi-Flame use ran in his family.

Cloud Flames come to his aid, and he focuses on propagating the pleasure for his partner as he thrusts in, and connects with the older man's prostate again. Romario's back _arches_ and the man moans, and the pleasure - both the shadow, and from the spasms around his cock - as Romario cums, forces him to completion, too. He collapses on top of the consigliere, panting, and 'feels' the man's chuckles through his body. "Should have expected you to be an overachiever, Hayato." Romario's breathing is ragged, and almost hiccuping with the chuckles. "Flame use during sex was a discussion we were going to have _much_ later. Hold on to the base of the condom and pull out _slowly_. You have me hypersensitive." He ties a knot in the condom and drops it in the waste basket, before flopping back on the bed next to the still face down Romario. "Nap, and then I'll explain _more_."

A nap sounds like a _great_ idea to him. He decides to follow Romario's advice, but in the moments before he slips into unconscious, he can't help but wonder what the _rest_ of the afternoon will cover. If he’s honest with himself, he’s looking forward to it.


End file.
